


I Don't Care, I'm Not Scared

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Oops, Sorry About It, and there's zero plot, ashton and calum are barely in this, because why not, blowjob, but hey, fluff at the end, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously Luke, what?” Michael huffs after a few more minutes, not even bothering to look away this time as he keeps shooting down virtual people.</p><p>Luke bites his lip, whining lightly under his breath as his legs start twitching anxiously. </p><p>“For fuck’s sake Luke, wh-“ He’s cut off by Luke’s full lips on his own, kissing him quiet.</p><p>His green eyes stay wide open in shock as Luke kisses him for another few seconds, pulling back suddenly like someone punched him in the face. He looks at Michael, blue eyes blown out. </p><p>Or: Michael's hot and semi-shirtless and Luke can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care, I'm Not Scared

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Strong by One Direction)

The house is eerily quiet right now and Luke’s convinced that everyone has been murdered. Or more likely, everyone’s probably left considering it’s almost midnight on a Tuesday, but Luke tends to be the dramatic type so he’s assuming he’ll have to plan three funerals if he isn’t killed too. He creeps carefully out of his room, wielding a half-full water bottle as protection, walking towards the back livingroom where he can see the glow of the TV but can’t hear any sound coming from. That is until he gets really close and then the sound of virtual gunshots and army men, can hear the tap of the controller buttons. So....the killer decided to play their video games? How rude. Luke stops just shy of the room, still hidden in the darkness of the hallway, waiting for a minute and then jumping out and the murderer is....Michael. Oh.

 

“You alright there, Hemmings?” Michael chuckles, sparing a glance at Luke before looking back to his game with a small smirk on his face.

 

“I thought everyone had been killed.” Luke clutches his chest theatrically, eyes comically wide.

 

Michael laughs at that. “So naturally your solution was to attack the killer with....a water bottle?”

 

Luke looks at the plastic bottle in his hands, snorting a laugh as he opens it and drains it. “Not my best plan, I’ll admit.”

 

“No it was not.” Michael agrees, smiling wide as his character on screen kills an enemy. 

 

Luke chucks the empty bottle in his direction, missing by a mile, but he suddenly realizes the state Michael is in. “Uh, is there any reason your shirt is open?”

 

Michael bites his lip, looking down at himself as if he had forgotten that his red and black plaid shirt was entirely undone, revealing the elastic band of his boxers and the top of his black jeans that stretch tightly down his legs and tuck into his combat boots. “Ashton and I were wrestling and he grabbed one side to try to pull me backwards and he ripped it.”

 

Luke snorts, nodding because he’s been there before. “Ah.”

 

“Yeah, he dragged Calum out to that 24-hour clothing store to get me a new one.” Michael explains, killing another enemy solider.

 

Luke nods again, crossing the room and flopping himself down on the couch, probably a little too close to Michael. The older boy doesn’t seem to mind too much if at all, he just naturally adjusts himself around Luke so he isn’t falling in the crack between the cushions. The blonde idly watches Michael play for a few comfortably silent minutes, admiring the older boy’s skill at the game, until his attention is drawn back to Michael’s exposed torso. He just, he can’t help but notice how smooth and pale and slightly toned the skin is, how soft his little tummy looks, how the column of his neck gives way to his broad chest and how his ribs are just barely visible under the skin. It makes him swallow thickly and clear his throat, accidentally drawing Michael’s attention to him. 

 

His cheeks go pink as he’s caught checking Michael out, but the older boy just seems amused at best. “Can I help you?”

 

Luke shakes his head, unable to look away from Michael’s delicious body and okay, he can’t deny that he’s always found the older boy at least a little attractive. Alright, very attractive, but how could you not? Honestly, Luke’s only human. Michael sighs although Luke can tell he’s not really annoyed, it’s just for show, and the older boy’s attention is back on the game now anyway so Luke goes back to staring at him.

 

“Seriously Luke, what?” Michael huffs after a few more minutes, not even bothering to look away this time as he keeps shooting down virtual people.

 

Luke bites his lip, whining lightly under his breath as his legs start twitching anxiously. 

 

“For fuck’s sake Luke, wh-“ He’s cut off by Luke’s full lips on his own, kissing him quiet.

 

His green eyes stay wide open in shock as Luke kisses him for another few seconds, pulling back suddenly like someone punched him in the face. He looks at Michael, blue eyes blown out. “Mike I-“

 

This time it’s Michael who cuts Luke off with a kiss, slipping his tongue into it when Luke gasps. Luke doesn’t even try to control the kiss, he just lets Michael lead, which means in less than 30 seconds his thighs are in Michael’s hands and he’s being hauled into Michael’s lap, straddling his legs. The older boy rubs his palms over the backs of Luke’s legs, squeezing lightly as he does and he can feel Luke getting hard against Michael’s lower stomach. Hell, Michael’s getting hard too because Luke’s fucking hot and he’s a great kisser and his hands feel good running all over Michael’s chest and stomach. Let’s be real, what guy wouldn’t pop a boner with Luke Hemmings on his lap? Michael’s only human. And fuck, if Michael’s human self isn’t turned the fuck on right now watching Luke slide onto his knees on the floor and wait...shit. What? 

 

“Luke...” Michael pants, leaving the sentence entirely unfinished as he stares down at the blonde, who is currently undoing Michael’s jeans and struggling to pull them down.

 

“Gonna blow you Mikey.” Luke explains, biting his lip as Michael’s jeans finally give and he can get them around the older boy’s ankles.

 

“Oh.” Michael squeaks, jaw dropping when Luke immediately goes for his boxers, pulling those all the way down until they catch on his jeans and boots.

 

Luke gives him a goofy smile, wrapping his right hand around the base of Michael’s dick, guiding it into his mouth so he can tease the head. Michael gasps, throwing his head back against the couch as Luke tauntingly bobs his head, moving slow and dragging his tongue over the underside. The feeling steals his breath and he’s afraid to look down, to actually acknowledge that Luke literally has Michael’s dick in his mouth, because the thought alone nearly makes him come on the spot and he doesn’t even want to know what the sight of it could do. Except, okay he has to look because like, this might not ever happen again and he can’t go through life regretting that one time he didn’t watch Luke give him a blowjob. Michael lets his eyes flutter open, slowly bringing his head forward again until he can see Luke perfectly, catching the way the younger boy’s mouth stretches wide as he goes down and how it closes a little more than necessary when he gets close to the head, like he’s afraid it might escape his mouth or something. It’s cute, in a really fucking sexy way, and it feels incredible, like Luke’s mouth was made for it. Michael can’t help it when he cards a hand through Luke’s soft hair, holding the back of his head and pushing him down a little further than he’s been going. It makes Luke gag a little bit but the younger boy doesn’t fight it, doesn’t slap Michael’s hand away, so Michael gets a good grip on the blonde strands and tugs him up and then pushes him back down.

 

Luke seems to be loving it, probably more than he should, but still it drives Michael to make him move a little faster, tightening his hold and yanking his hair harsher and lowering him down until his nose presses against Michael’s stomach. Luke especially seems to be loving the hair pulling, arms shaking each time Michael pulls him up. He starts whining when Michael’s hips start fucking up into his mouth, making the whole ordeal fast and sloppy and filthy. Michael can’t seem to stop moaning, and how could he anyway with Luke’s mouth open wide and willing to let him in and out however he pleases? Luke’s moaning too, hot and low around Michael’s dick, and the older boy belatedly realizes one of Luke’s arms has disappeared from sight and made a home in Luke’s undone and half pulled down jeans. The view makes Michael groan and fuck Luke’s mouth even faster, holding the back of the boy’s head for dear life as he gets closer and watches Luke jerk himself off inside his pants. 

 

“Jesus Christ Luke.....holy shit.” Michael pants, starting to sweat from the exertion. 

 

Luke hums around him, hand moving faster around himself as he gets close, overwhelmed with everything that’s happening. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so good in his life, looking up through his long lashes at Michael, watching the older boy lose himself all because of Luke. A swell of pride is what sends him over the edge, has him coming in his pants with a long whine, has him falling pliant in Michael’s hold. Michael watches it happen, groans deep in his chest as he manages to pull Luke’s hair but hold him all the way down on his dick at the same time, coming into the younger boy’s throat. Luke chokes around him, swallowing as rapidly as he can handle. Michael breathes heavily through his nose, letting Luke up after a minute. Luke goes slowly, sitting up and coughing as he wipes the spit from his chin with the hand that isn’t covered in his own come. He’s sweaty and breathless, kneeling in front of Michael and watching the older boy carefully do his jeans back up and then take off his ripped flannel. Michael pulls Luke’s dirty hand out of his pants, using his ruined shirt to clean it off and then tossing the material to the side as he fixes Luke’s jeans. Once he’s done he pinches Luke’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing the younger boy up and forward for a long kiss. He even chances a bite to Luke’s lip ring, something he’s wanted to do since Luke got the damn thing, and it has the desired effect. Luke whines all high pitched and pretty, grabbing onto Michael’s arms and diving back in for more of the kiss with a new-found vigor. A throat clearing to their left snaps them apart, both looking guilty as Calum and Ashton stare at them from the doorway.

 

“What’s going on?” Ashton questions, holding a blue plastic shopping bag in his right hand.

 

“Uhm,” Michael starts, not trusting Luke’s voice to hold out, “Luke thought there was a murderer in the house.” He’s not sure why that’s his explanation, but it is and he knows it makes zero sense but whatever; fuck it.

 

“Uh huh....” Calum nods, looking totally smug. “So, you were looking for a murderer in each other’s mouths?”

 

Luke blushes and looks to Michael to continue. “Yeah.” That’s all Michael’s got.

 

Ashton barks a laugh, tossing the bag onto the couch next to Michael. “Whatever freaks, I’m going to bed.”

 

Calum shakes his head with a small laugh, following Ashton out of the room. Michael sighs and looks down at a red faced but smiley Luke. “Well that was awkward.” 

 

“Yeah.” Luke rasps, clearing his throat to try to fix it.

 

Michael leans down and steals another kiss, pulling Luke up onto the couch and into a snuggle. “Hey, where did you learn to suck dick like that?” Michael wonders, his crude question whispered as quietly as he could manage.

 

Luke lets out a startled laugh, face going even darker red as he leans his cheek on Michael’s shoulder. “Liam.”

 

“Payne?!” Michael squawks, immediately catching his loud tone and trying to quiet down. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Michael looks incredulously down at Luke. “What...when did you---what?!” He whisper-yells, squeezing Luke’s side.

 

“The Take Me Home tour. I just kind of....asked him to teach me how to do it, and he did.” Luke explains, shrugging noncommittally.

 

“Well shit man, who woulda thought.” Michael shakes his head, kissing the top of Luke’s head. “The ‘innocent one’ my ass.”

 

Luke giggles into Michael’s skin. “If they only knew, right?”

 

“They better not get to know.” Michael asserts, face pinking up when he realizes how possessive that sounded.

 

It certainly gets Luke’s attention. “They won’t.” He promises, looking at Michael with too many feelings in his eyes for the older boy to handle right now. “Not if you don’t want them to.”

 

Michael squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the weight of that statement hit him square in the face. It makes his chest tighten and his skin feel hot and he can tell Luke’s watching him, gauging his reaction but he can’t control it enough to fake Luke out, can’t trick the younger boy into thinking Michael doesn’t really care. Then again, the whole world knows how whipped Michael is for Luke because he’s not as good at hiding his fondness as he thinks he is, so he supposes Luke actually knowing as much isn’t such a bad thing. 

 

“I don’t want them to.” He affirms, finally meeting Luke’s eyes.

 

Luke nods like that’s all he needed to hear in life, resting his chin on Michael’s collarbone and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Me either.”

 

Michael nods back, letting Luke nuzzle his face into his neck and wrap his arms around Michael’s waist, falling asleep right there while Michael’s mind races. It’s just past one in the morning now, and Michael’s tired too but he can’t sleep on the couch unless he wants his back to be all fucked up again, so he does what any dutiful....(not)boyfriend would do and he scoops Luke up in his arms, carrying him carefully to Michael’s room and laying him on the good side of the bed where all the pillows are. Michael undresses them both to just boxers and slides in behind Luke, holding him tight to his chest and letting him hog the blankets. Michael smiles against Luke’s back, pressing in tighter for warmth because yeah, he really is so fucking whipped for this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello peeps, another post for you! Surprise surprise, it's Muke again *collective reader's eye roll*. I swear I just write Muke all the damn time and then someone comments like "write Cashton this" or "write Malum that" and I'm like ".....okay fuck". Lol, anyway this was just a random idea I had in my diseased mind where shit like this actually happens between Luke and Michael, which is why this is kinda short and just like...shameless smut. My bad. I'll try to behave I swear, but for now please read and enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments! Also, feel free to leave suggestions you have (Muke or otherwise, I promise I'll write it all ;D)! Love you guys<3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & hemmotext  
> twitter: traysadilla  
> SC: youngtray  
> insta: tahracee  
> I AM ALSO ON PONDER: traceecatherine


End file.
